Love Will Lead You Back
by midnight-cat
Summary: Confused about his feelings for Sasuke, Naruto finds himself drinking in a bar. A determined Sasuke finds him. Waking up the next morning, Naruto finds himself next to Sasuke. How will he react when he learns of what Sasuke did the night before? SxN
1. Prologue

_Well, here we are for my first Naruto story. I must warn you that although I like different pairings in Naruto, my favorite is SasuxNaru, so expect that in my stories! I thought to myself after reading the latest chapters of Naruto, what would happen if Sasuke used the Mangekyo Sharingan on Naruto to try and get a relationship with him? And thus this story was born! I've tried not to make Sasuke OOC – but instead write him as a man who's in love with his sometimes dim-witted friend (sorry Naruto!). Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know what you think!_

_Note: This was originally started as the first chapter, but when it started to get really long, I decided to break it up into a prologue. So enjoy! Chapter One will soon be on its way to you!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own the characters of Naruto – although my collection would say otherwise. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

_Warnings: Spoilers, lemon, language, shounin-ai (but then why wouldn't you be here if you didn't like that?)_

* * *

_**Touch passion when it comes your way...It's rare enough as it is. Don't walk away when it calls you by name. – J. Michael Straczynski**_

_There is something  
you should know.  
Now I found you, I won't let go._

Hazy blue eyes opened as their owner tried to recollect just what exactly had happened. Silently cursing the fox for not easing the pain in his skull, he fought back the rise of nausea. _Definitely crossing drinking off of my list – this pain just isn't worth the hassle._ He mused. One quick glance was all it took to convince him that this wasn't his bedroom…the furnishings being too opulent to be mistaken as his own sparsely decorated room. Rising to a sitting position on the bed, he tried to remember the events of the night before. Although the memories tended to be a bit fuzzy, they all centered on Sasuke in some fashion. He nearly groaned at that realization. Well wasn't this just fucking lovely? Wouldn't you know it? You spend your waking time trying to avoid a person and then when you think you've succeeded, everything falls apart. Speaking of which, where had the bastard gone to? His heart lurched straight into his stomach as his ears picked up the sound of someone breathing right next to him. Swallowing suddenly, he forced his eyes to look over to his left. He prayed that he wasn't right…but one glance told him different. Spiky, black hair and pale skin met his eyes as he spied the sleeping form of his friend/rival next to him. Praying to any gods that would listen, he checked underneath the covers, only to slump in mortification as he realized that he wasn't wearing _any_ clothing. Bets were good that Sasuke was in the same predicament as he was. Nearly swearing as his hormones kicked into overdrive at the thought, he fought the urge to check. _Oh no! We've already done enough as it is! Okay, yeah, he does look molestable lying there, but we are __**so**_ _not doing anything! _Naruto might appear to be dim-witted at times, but even _he_ could put two and two together. Shifting on the bed caused sharp pain to ripple through his ass, leaving him no grandiose notions on just _who_ had been on the bottom the night before. _Why does this not surprise me? Okay, let's all have a good laugh at Uzumaki Naruto's expense because he's just been used as the Uchiha's bitch!_ Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he wondered how he was going to get out of this situation with his sanity and body parts intact. And let's face it – the meeting of Chidori and his dick wasn't something that was high on his to-do list.

_All I'm asking  
will you be mine?  
Tell your feelings  
'cause life's too short for wasting time._

As he'd been piecing together the mystery of the night before, he had failed to notice that he was being watched by dark black eyes. Sasuke watched as a blush dotted his friend, now lover's, face. Smirking as images of a night filled with passion ran through his memory. But his expression faltered as he remembered using the Mangekyo Sharingan on an inebriated Naruto to control Kyuubi; controlling the Biju would allow him to control Naruto as well. Having realized his feelings had deepened in concern to his friend, he had rashly acted on impulse, wanting nothing more than to revel in the feel of Naruto's body. Not knowing if his friend felt the same almost kept him from doing this insane act, but then he remembered how the Mangekyo could be used to control the Biju that resided in Naruto. Willing to take that chance, he had waited until he was sure that Naruto was completely plastered before capturing him in the Mangekyo's illusion. Maybe then he'd finally discover why Naruto had been ignoring him.

* * *

Naruto sensed someone looking at him and turned back to look over at his _bedmate_…gods, even the word made him cringe! "So you're finally awake, teme? Good, then maybe you can enlighten me on what _exactly_ happened last night."

Sasuke made a dismissive noise as he sat up. "Dobe, I hope you're more intelligent than that. Don't tell me you can't figure it out." He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to straighten out the tangles.

"Don't call me 'dobe', bastard! Yeah, I figured it out after discovering I wasn't wearing any clothes and that my ass felt as though it'd been used for target practice!" Folding his arms across his chest, he added sulkily, "You know exactly what I meant. I was referring to _how_ this happened. It's not like I'd just use any chance to jump into bed with _you_!" _Yeah, keep on talking, maybe you'll believe it eventually. _If consciences could be killed, the glare Naruto sent his should have it pushing up daisies by now. _You know you like the bastard, so why don't you just admit it. How cowardly can you be?_

_Tell me do you feel the same?  
Or am I getting in your way?  
Someone tell me what to do  
'cause I am in love with you._

Sasuke ignored the pain those words caused, instead choosing to say, "Well, lots of women would kill to be in your position, usuratonkatchi."

Naruto snorted as he replied, "Yeah, well, I'm not like your rabid horde of fangirls. I'm just glad that Sakura and Ino gave up on the idea of you being their boyfriend a long time ago. Makes 'em less scary that way in my opinion…'sides there are a lot more to take their place anyway."

"At least you can finally say you got laid. Seriously, we were beginning to wonder who you were waiting for all this time."

Naruto sputtered as his face turned a deeper shade of red. "Bastard, that's _none_ of your fucking business! What were you implying – that I just whore myself out to anyone who's willing to fuck the 'little demon brat'? I've got standards you know!"

Not expecting him to get that upset by his comment, Sasuke silently watched as Naruto ranted. When Naruto became quiet finally he asked, "Are you quite finished? I didn't mean it that way, Naruto."

Naruto said nothing as he got off of the bed, wincing again at the stabbing pain in his ass. He soon located his clothes and began putting them on, not wanting to stand there in the nude any longer than he had to. Ignoring Sasuke, he turned to walk out of the bedroom.

_Do you feel the same?  
I belong to you.  
Stop pretending…don't try to hide.  
It's all or nothing, make up your mind._

"Naruto, where are you going?!" Sasuke scrambled out of the bed after his friend, grabbing his clothes as he went.

Naruto had just finished putting his sandals on when he heard the sound of running footsteps. Glancing back he saw Sasuke standing behind him wearing only his black pants, his dark blue shirt tightly grasped in his fist. "I'm going home, Sasuke, and forget that this ever happened between us. I suggest you do the same." With those parting words, he opened the door and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

_All I'm asking  
will you be mine?  
Tell your feelings  
'cause life's too short for wasting time._

_Tell me do you feel the same?  
Or am I getting in your way?  
Someone tell me what to do  
'cause I am in love with you.  
Do you feel the same?  
I belong to you._

Sasuke could only gape as the door closed behind Naruto. Damn it, this wasn't how things were supposed to go! Knowing that he had possibly screwed up his friendship with Naruto permanently by what he had done, Sasuke knew that he had to be the one who told him. If Naruto found out another way…that would spell trouble for him. Naruto might have forgiven him in the past, but this might be the one betrayal that would push him over the line.

* * *

Naruto had flung his sandals off as he entered his apartment. First on his agenda was a nice, long shower – preferably hot. It couldn't entirely erase what had happened last night, but it would be close enough. What had possessed him to have sex with his friend? Yeah, he could blame it on the alcohol, but he didn't think that was the sole reason for his hopping into the sack with Sasuke. Not wanting to think on it any further, he stepped into the bathroom shedding his clothes as he went. Seeing his image in the mirror, he almost screamed aloud at the sight of the many hickies adorning his body. _Great…not only was my ass used as target practice, I was mistaken for a fucking chew toy! _Muttering obscenities under his breath, he stepped into his shower. After he'd almost scrubbed himself raw in the shower, he crawled onto his bed clad in loose pajama pants just content to lay there and look at his ceiling. Something about the whole affair was off. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew there was something more. His eyes soon drifted shut as he relaxed, not prepared for what he'd soon dream.

* * *

Ooh…the next chapter should be interesting! Bring cold drinks and fans for the next chapter, because we'll have a nice slice of lemon pie coming your way!

Chapter 1 Preview: Naruto finally remembers what happened the night before. But how will he take it when he realizes what Sasuke's done?

Song used in this chapter: _Do You Feel the Same_ – Ian van Dahl


	2. One Night to Remember

_Author's Note: Gomen! Sorry about that! Thanks to sasodei-iz-awesome, I was made aware of an error in my story. I'm not sure why it was cutting off parts of my story like that. I didn't have trouble when I posted it on other sites. Anyway, it's fixed now, so enjoy!_

_This lemon has been brought to you by chocolate Pocky…because quite frankly, that's what sustained me to get this chapter written! Wow…all I can say is thanks for the great response to my story! I must admit that I was a bit nervous at first posting this, with it being my first Naruto story. I can honestly say that I'm well-versed in the Naruto world with watching the Japanese anime, reading the manga and the fanfics that I've read. I will tell you now that I do have __**more**__ Naruto stories in the works. So just hang in there!_

_Everyone ready? *sees nodding of heads* Good…we've now come to our favorite part of the story. Yeah, it'll be smutty in some parts, but isn't that we're here for? *wink, wink* Again, this is the first lemon that I've attempted – not to mention the first yaoi one. Hopefully I don't screw this up too much. Ooh…bad pun there! Some of the little tips here came from and I'm sure Sasuke loved each and every one! Enjoy the show and let me know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own the characters…darn it all. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

Key:_  
~mnmn~ = _song lyrics

* * *

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. – Judy Garland**_

_Smoke hung in the noisy bar as both the shinobi and civilian populations mingled, enjoying a nice drink and company after a busy day. Naruto, just having come off of a mission, relaxed at a table near the back of the bar. He absently ran his finger along the rim of his cup, blue eyes focused on the rippling surface of the sake. Through both Jiraiya and Tsunade, he'd gained an acquired taste for the strong liquor. Two empty bottles sat to the side as he started on his third. Idly wondering if getting drunk out of his mind would drown the horny little demon that resided in his mind, he almost laughed aloud. _

_The mission had been pulled off without a hitch, but that wasn't what had his mind spiraling in confusion. It concerned one Uchiha Sasuke, a fact that made him sometimes wonder if he wasn't going insane. Sasuke had been back for about a year now, after having disbanded Team Hawk and coming back to Konoha. Chaos had reigned for that entire span of time with the Elders responsible for demanding the destruction of the Uchiha clan being punished for their heinous actions. Sasuke was now the __**true**__ last Uchiha, a fact that he was reminded of daily after being allowed to move back into his family's estate. Naruto and Sakura had been there for their friend as he tried to re-integrate back into society._

_~'Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way about me,  
it's just too much, just too much.  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I've just got to know.~_

_And that's when Naruto noticed the changing of his feelings towards his friend. He tried to grapple with it, even asking Sakura her advice on the matter. Having gotten over her childhood crush on the Uchiha, she couldn't help but comment that it was about time he finally noticed how he felt. Naruto was certain that she'd been calling him dense for not realizing it sooner, but c'mon! How do you react when you just wake up one morning and realize, "Hey – I think I've got romantic feelings for my friend!"? Not wanting to dwell on the matter, he tried to pretend that the feelings didn't exist or was just normal teenage hormones. When those brilliant ideas didn't help, he'd take mission after mission, not staying in the village for a long period of time. He still remembered Tsunade's last words to him after he reported back to her. "Naruto, you can't keep this up! You've taken more than enough missions. I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm banning you from taking any new missions for_ _**at least**__ two weeks. And don't even think about arguing with me on this! If you keep going at this pace you'll only burn yourself out. Maybe this enforced vacation time of yours will help you to figure out what it is you're running from!"_

_And so here he was on the first night of his "vacation". Bored out of his skull and hating every minute of it. His eyes widened as he thought he saw black hair out of the corner of his vision. Praying that it wasn't who he was trying to hide from, he nearly groaned aloud when Sasuke spotted him and began to walk over to where he was sitting. Averting his eyes, he ignored the raven-haired young man as he sat down across from him. Naruto had always found irony to be a funny thing, except when it occurred to him. Now that the object of his hormones desire was sitting across from him, they decided to come out swinging! Idly wondering if he could just off himself by banging his head repeatedly on the table, he didn't notice Sasuke glancing curiously at him._

"_What's been with the weird behavior lately, dobe? First you act like you can't stand to be near me and then the next minute I hear you're continuously going on missions. Have I done something that's upset you?"_

_~Do you ever think when you're all alone -  
all that we can be - where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away.  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy.  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy… ~_

_'Oh, you mean besides abandoning me when we were younger and trying to kill me several times whenever we fought? And let's not forget the nice case of raging hormones that miraculously seem to torment me if I even_ _**think**__ about you. Other than that, why should I be upset?' "It's nothing, teme, so don't worry about it. 'Sides, I can't go on missions now anyway due to baa-chan's imposing a forced vacation on me." Taking a sip from his cup, he eyed Sasuke over its rim. He was having trouble deciphering Sasuke's intentions, a fact which should have had him worried. Dark black eyes stared intently back at him and he had to squelch the sudden stirring in certain anatomy that __**really**__ shouldn't be awake right now._

"_Bullshit, Naruto! Something's wrong and you're just not telling me! One minute you're chasing me always saying you'll bring me back and then, when you finally __**do**__, you act as if I don't exist. Sakura knows why you're acting this way but she won't say why. So if she knows about it and it's not making her worried in the least, then I'm betting that it has something to do with me. Am I right?"_

'_Damn genius…should have guessed he'd figure it out.' Making a mental note to thank Sakura later for not spilling his secret, he simply shrugged. "You may or may not be right, teme. Anyway, like I said before, it's nothing you should know about." 'For now anyway…once I get things straightened out, then maybe you'll know.' He nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard the sound of a fist hitting the table. Seeing curious glances being sent their way, he hissed out, "Do you fucking mind? We __**are**__ in public, remember? Or do you want people thinking you're batshit crazy again?!"_

"_Like I give a shit about what they think of me!" Sasuke snarled back. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Honestly, how bad could it be?"_

'_Do you really want an answer to that? This could have the potential to screw __**everything**__ up, and I'm not about to let that happen.' Naruto didn't reply to that loaded question, instead choosing to tip back his cup of sake and toss the rest of the fiery contents down, his eyes never meeting Sasuke's._

_Sasuke nearly growled in frustration at how stubborn Naruto was being. Things had been fine when he was brought back, but it didn't take long until Naruto started to change, finding excuses not to be around him. This didn't set well with the Uchiha. Not one bit. Almost three years away from Naruto had been enough for him to finally figure out what he wanted in his life. He wanted Naruto. End of story. Thanks to those fucking corrupt council elders, he'd lost years of his life being made to focus on killing an innocent man – his brother. Bound by his desire for revenge, he'd willingly lost himself on the search for power, not caring if he hurt anyone on the way there. And Naruto had been the one that he'd hurt the most. Yet he kept chasing after him, never giving up hope that he'd one day convince the Uchiha to come home. So why now was he avoiding him? Nothing made sense. A plan started to form as he remembered what Itachi told him of the Mangekyo Sharingan. _

_Taking a quick breath, he waited for Naruto to let down his guard. The moment his cup hit the table, Sasuke made his move. "Naruto, look at me." Confused blue eyes looked his way and were soon caught in the ensnaring spell of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Eyes slid closed as Naruto slumped forward onto the table. Quickly rising out of his seat, Sasuke walked around to where Naruto was seated, pulling him to his feet with ease. Placing some money on the table, he helped Naruto out of the bar, glad that no one was giving him any trouble. _

_

* * *

__Sasuke was glad that it was dark outside as they left the bar. This way no one would spot them if he was lucky. They weren't that far from the bar when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. 'Shit, it's Sakura! She'll put two and two together and figure things out!' His hold on Naruto tightened as his teammate came nearer. Quickly remembering that his Sharingan was still active, he released it, knowing that would tip Sakura off even quicker. Calmly he replied, "What do you want, Sakura? I'm kind of busy here," as he tilted his head towards Naruto, indicating that the younger man was whom he was referring to._

_Sakura's green eyes widened as she took in the state of her friend. "What happened to Naruto?" Through conversation with her teacher she knew that Naruto had been placed on a mandatory vacation. Privately she agreed with the decision, knowing that her friend was fast approaching the breaking point. It didn't help matters that he continually kept beating himself up over Sasuke. She wanted to help, but knew that it wasn't her place to butt in. This was a matter that they had to figure out for themselves._

_Sasuke snorted dismissively as he tried to keep his nerves calm. It was best to keep up his bastard act so Sakura wouldn't start asking more questions. "When I came in earlier I spotted him at one of the tables trying to drink him stupid ass into a stupor. He'd barely say anything to me. About all I could get out of him was that he was on an "enforced vacation" as he called it on the Hokage's orders. I just wanted to know why he's been ignoring me like I'm some plague bearer, but talking to him was like trying to get Kakashi to give up his porn."_

_Sakura laughed nervously at that. On the inside she was extremely worried about her teammate. 'Naruto…have you resorted to alcohol to try and get Sasuke-kun out of your system?' She badly wanted to tell Sasuke why Naruto was like this, but she wouldn't break her friend's confidence. "Is he okay then, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke felt a twinge in his back as Naruto's weight started to shift heavily onto him. Readjusting his grip on the younger man, he replied, "He's okay, just passed out from all of the sake he's drunk. I was on my way to taking him back to my house since it's closer than his apartment. If you don't mind, Sakura, I'd like to get him home as quickly as possible. He isn't as lightweight as he looks." His conscience mocked him as he recalled that Naruto's sudden unconscious state had been his doing._

"_O-of course, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry!" She could only watch as Sasuke turned and continued walking towards the Uchiha complex. 'Take care of him, Sasuke-kun. He needs you more than you know!'_

_Their destination was soon reached as Sasuke unlocked the door to his home. And not too soon, either, since Naruto's weight was beginning to become heavy. Pausing slightly to toe off his sandals, he shifted slightly and pulled Naruto's sandals off as well. Once inside his bedroom, he laid Naruto gently onto his bed. He hadn't yet showed signs of awakening, but Sasuke knew he wouldn't have much time. Kyuubi was already probably trying to fight the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan on his host. The proud demon still resented to this day being ensnared once by his ancestor, so he'd try to remedy it from happening a second time._

'_**Wake up, Naruto!'**__ The annoying, gravely voice reverberated through the fuzziness in his mind. __**'Are you just going to let the Uchiha brat get away with using his cursed eyes on us?! I refuse to be controlled again!'**_

_Slitted red eyes cracked open, their color evidence that the fox demon was fighting against the Mangekyo's hold. Even though the room was dark, outlined in the light emanating through the window, he saw Sasuke standing near him, his dark eyes staring straight at him. Confusion shot through him at what was happening. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke pressuring him to tell why he was avoiding him. "Sasuke," he began as he licked suddenly dry lips, "why are you doing this? Why betray me again?"_

_Sasuke knew the moment Naruto awoke, watching as those eyes focused on him, as he saw the Kyuubi's influence leaking through with the change in Naruto's eyes. One question soon had him doubting his actions, as he heard the hurt that laced Naruto's voice. 'He thinks I'm betraying him?! I can't let him continue thinking that.' He slowly crawled onto the bed where Naruto lay. Reaching out his hand, he gently brushed back strands of silky, golden blond hair. "I'm not betraying you, Naruto. I could never hurt you again. Never." With that being spoken, he gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. At first the lips underneath his were stiff until he felt them soften as Naruto deepened the kiss. Relief swept through him at Naruto not rejecting him. Could this be what Sakura had been hinting at when he'd spoken to her about Naruto's behavior? Did Naruto have feelings for him as well?_

_~If you're tellin' me you want me,  
hold me close all through the night.  
I know deep inside you need me.  
No one else can make it right. ~_

_Naruto warily observed Sasuke as he got onto the bed. He instinctively wanted to crawl backwards and away from his predator, but he stopped wanting to run when he heard Sasuke's reply to his question. That gentle voice and those words – could this really be the cold Uchiha he knew? Before he knew what was happening, he felt a hand brushing aside his bangs as smooth lips soon touched his. Stupefied, he didn't know what to do at first. This was a dream – it had to be. And if it was a dream then he'd willingly go along with it._

_Sasuke was in heaven…there was no other way to describe it. Those soft lips beneath his, the feel of Naruto's warm body…he didn't want to be anywhere else than here at this moment. Coaxingly, he used his tongue to get Naruto to open his mouth, as the silky muscle traced teasingly across the full bottom lip. The corner of his mouth quirked up as those delicious lips fell open and he was allowed entrance. The essence of sake hit his tongue first as it explored the warm cavern. Then the taste of the liquor was joined by something sweet and spicy and he knew then that he could get addicted to this taste…wanted to taste and sample it more than this one time. Deepening the kiss, he heard the needy whimper as it passed Naruto's lips, satisfied that it was __**him**__ making the blonde respond like this. Reluctantly breaking away from that sweet mouth, he looked down at his soon-to-be lover, watching as the red gradually faded away to be replaced by the familiar blue color. Naruto was panting softly as he gazed back at Sasuke, the older man seeing the emotions that were swimming in those azure depths. Confusion, lust, and was he imagining things…or did he see love in them as well? Raising a shaking hand, he gently traced the whisker marks on Naruto's face, noting that his skin was soft here as well. He absently wondered where else his skin was soft at and he was intent on finding out._

_~Don't you try to hide the secrets…  
I can see it in your eyes.  
You said the words without speaking.  
And I'm gonna make you mine. ~_

_Naruto forget how to even think as he felt Sasuke's tongue gently rub against his mouth. Wet heat followed, blazing a path across his skin. His befuddled mind recognized what Sasuke was unconsciously asking and he opened his mouth to him. Sulkily noting that even then the bastard had the nerve to smirk at him, he couldn't help the whimper that passed through his lips. Damn…who knew that the Uchiha was __**this**__ good?! Deciding two could play at this game, he slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting the salty sweet taste that lay inside. What he was experiencing now was better than what he'd dreamt of…and they hadn't even gotten to the best point yet. He almost whimpered again as he felt Sasuke pull away, not wanting to lose that intimate contact with the Uchiha. Panting, he saw dark black eyes gazing into his – and he almost gasped at what he saw there. The man who he had feelings for, had felt so confused over, felt the same as he did? Lust was plainly seen in his eyes, but he could see the undercurrent of love that lurked beneath it. Then he felt it…the hand that was gently stroking his face over the spot where his whisker marks resided. He almost teared up at the touch. It was becoming harder and harder to not believe that this was some type of dream. Gathering his courage, he moved so that Sasuke was now lying beneath him. Naruto almost laughed at the shocked expression that crossed Sasuke's face – bet the bastard hadn't seen __**that**__ coming!_

"_Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sasuke hadn't expected to one minute be the seducer and then the next laying flat on his back with Naruto straddling him. He bit back a groan as Naruto shifted and brought his ass into contact with Sasuke's cock. "Damn it, dobe, if you keep that up…" He trailed off as he saw the vulpine smile that lit up Naruto's face. 'Oh shit…I know that expression. He's enjoying this.' Sasuke said nothing more as he gave himself up to Naruto's whim. He had expected Naruto to trust him…wasn't it only fair that he do the same?_

_~Give me just one night, una noche  
__A moment to be by your side.  
Give me just one night, una noche.  
__I'll give you the time of your life.  
__The time of your life.  
Oh…  
give you the time of your life.  
Oh, baby yeah…~_

_Heat flowed through him as he shifted against Sasuke, his eyes taking in the pleasured expression on Sasuke's face as his ass sensually rubbed against Sasuke's cock. Hearing Kyuubi laughing in his mind, he knew the fox was glad that he'd gained somewhat of an upper hand. "What am I doing, Sasuke? I'm going to explore every inch of your body and enjoy it. You didn't think I was going to let you have __**all**__ the fun, now did you?" His eyes glittered lustily as he took in Sasuke's body. "And you're wearing entirely __**too**__ many clothes. Allow me to remedy that."_

_Reaching over, he slid his hands underneath Sasuke's dark blue shirt, reveling in the feel of satiny smooth skin that was unveiled beneath his fingertips. His fingertips slinked closer to his target, each touch of skin inching the shirt up higher. Gently maneuvering the shirt over Sasuke's head and releasing his arms from their fabric imprisonment, he tossed it aside not caring where it landed. He had other, more __**important**__ things to be caring about now. And the main thing he cared about right now was spread deliciously half-naked before him, black pants riding low on narrow hips. Making a show of licking his lips, he felt pleased as he saw those dark eyes staring intently at him. __**He**__ was the one getting this reaction out of Sasuke, not his little fangirls or fanboys…no it was Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha. Speaking of reactions, he felt a hard one poking him in his ass. "Hmmm…feels like you're enjoying this __**very**__ much, Sa-su-ke. And I'm just getting started." He fought down the intense blush as Kyuubi unabashedly started sending him lewd thoughts concerning the Uchiha. 'Shit, is that even anatomically possible? Stop with the Sex Positions 101, would ya?! Horny, perverted furball!'_

_Sasuke felt himself melt into a gooey puddle at Naruto's words. The younger man had done a complete 180 since he'd started talking to him in the bar. From first ignoring him as though he didn't exist to wanton hedonist as soon as Sasuke started kissing him, he didn't know what to make of it all. As if he'd start complaining about it! This was right up there with every perverted fantasy or wet dream he'd had of the blonde and he intended to make it last. Then he felt Naruto's weight shift as his ass came into direct contact with his hardening cock. He almost went cross-eyed with the pleasure that gentle friction caused. He could only watch, his synapses temporarily fried, as Naruto started to undress him. The gentle sweep of his hands belied the calloused skin as Sasuke felt them slowly inch up his shirt, caressing him as they went. Oh god…the sight of Naruto licking his lips as though Sasuke were a gourmet buffet of ramen made his muscles tighten in anticipation. And the way he rolled out the syllables of his name…damn it! He was harder at that moment than he'd been his entire life! Noticing the blush that lit up Naruto's face, he taunted, "What's the matter, dobe? Is it getting to be too much for you?"_

_~Love and passion make me crazy.  
Your existence makes me wild.  
Wanna loosen up your feelings,  
to see what's hiding inside. ~_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed at the taunt. Suddenly smiling wickedly, he retorted, "You wish you were too much for me, teme. I was just contemplating the_ _**positions**__ the furball was telling me about. But ya know, I don't think you're __**that**__ flexible. But damn, would that be hot to try!" He could only snicker as he saw Sasuke's face totally blank out. 'Oops…was that a little too much for the teme to handle? Looks as though his brain's just totally shut down…wait a second is that blood I see?' Peering closer, he could now definitely see the trail of blood leaking from one side of the Uchiha's nose. 'Oh shit, now I've gone and given him ideas. Well, let's make the most of it and molest him while he's out of it.' His hand started to slowly stroke up Sasuke's side, feeling as his fingers encountered firm muscle underneath that delicious-looking skin. Deciding that his fingers shouldn't have all the fun tonight, he bent down and teasingly traced his tongue over that hot, silky skin. Yes, this was a taste that he could __**definitely**__ get used to! Naruto felt the tremors that wracked that strong body as his tongue licked a trail up Sasuke's stomach. Chuckling softly, he bent his head to sample the rosy pink nipples that were begging for his undivided attention. First licking and then catching the sensitive skin between his teeth, he gently tugged, enjoying watching as it stiffened. Not wanting to leave its twin out, he gave it the same treatment. Moans started to assault his ears and he surmised that Sasuke's brain had started functioning again. Not finished, he eased back down, groaning as his own hard cock encountered the delicious friction the motion wrought. Flicking Sasuke a teasing glance, he traced a finger over the sprinkling of hair that started below his navel. The bucking motion that soon followed pretty much told Naruto that Sasuke was __**definitely**__ sensitive there! 'Huh…if he liked that, then he's going to __**love**__ this!' Bending down once more, he laid worship to the area that reached between Sasuke's navel and his cock, his tongue bathing the sensitive skin. A sharp cry was his reward as he felt hands entangle in his hair and pull. Wincing at the tugging of his hair, Naruto made a quick mental note about that little erogenous zone._

_Sasuke hadn't known how to react when he heard Naruto start mention positions and flexibility. His poor brain couldn't process all the naughty images that were sent stampeding through it and he faintly felt the trickle of blood as it flowed from his nose. All thoughts came back online pretty quickly when he felt Naruto caressing and licking his stomach. Then the heat surged as he felt that talented mouth attach itself to his nipples as they licked and tugged at the skin. He thought he heard someone moaning, only to realize that it was him! He thought he knew all of his erogenous spots until the dobe discovered a new one. His body involuntarily bucked up as he felt that finger trace so closely towards his cock. Damn it, the dobe was so close! He cried aloud as he felt that same sinful tongue lathe gently at that spot, his hands fisting in the blonde's hair. It was beginning to be too much. His cock was so hard it was painful and he knew that if the blonde teased him anymore, he'd come on the spot. While Naruto was unaware, he reversed their positions as he rolled the blonde beneath him. Wide blue eyes looked at him, confusion clearly written as to how he'd got back on bottom again. "You've had your fun, Na-ru-to, but now it's time for me to have some of my own, ne?"_

_Deciding to throw Sasuke's words back into his face, Naruto retorted, "Are you sure that __**you**__ can handle me, teme?"_

_Instead of replying to the taunt, Sasuke decided to let his actions speak for him. Aggressive fingers mimicked Naruto's earlier actions as Sasuke slid his hands underneath the blonde's shirt. Up and over the blond head it went, flying somewhere behind Sasuke. His mouth grew dry as he saw all of the golden skin that was placed on display before him. And right now it was all his! Bending down, he captured those plump lips again, intent on showing Naruto nothing but pleasure. Breaking the kiss, he continued down Naruto's body, placing heated kisses at each inch of skin that he encountered. Pausing to nuzzle gently at his throat, Sasuke bit the skin gently, almost teasingly. Hearing the whimper that followed, he smiled. Getting back to the task at hand, he continued on his former path, his mouth paying homage to those caramel-colored nipples, teasing them to stiff, pointed peaks. Harsh panting filled his ears as he licked and nipped his way down the lean stomach, teasing the patch of skin that lay between Naruto's navel and his cock. Enthralled, he watched as the seal made its presence known, the black, inky marks pulsing with chakra. Smirking, he reached up and lathed that area with his tongue, his cock swelling even more as he heard the keening cry that escaped Naruto's lips. Finishing with his worship, he gently placed a kiss on the skin before looking up at the man he loved. Hazy blue eyes observed him from a flushed and sweaty face, sweat already beginning to dot his torso._

_Leaning back, he palmed the blonde's hard cock that he could feel straining against the denim material of his jeans. "Do you have something for me, Naruto?" He all but purred the question, as he swiftly unsnapped and unzipped the jeans. Silky red boxers met his eyes as did the dripping cock that was swiftly escaping its confines. "Let me help you with that." Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the blonde's pants, he tugged them off, Naruto lifting his hips up to give him some assistance. Drool almost escaped his mouth as he took in the sight of the blonde lying naked save for his boxers. Slowly stripping the blonde of his boxers, he could only gaze in wonder at the cock that stood proudly at attention from a nest of golden blonde hair. Entranced, he grasped its base, fingers grazing the turgid skin. Looking directly into Naruto's lust-darkened blue eyes, he lapped his tongue over the wet slit, his senses going into overdrive at the taste. The salty yet sweet flavor made him want more. His tongue explored, mapping out patterns on the weeping flesh. Little biting nips were placed on the head, his tongue soothing the slight stinging. Wrapping his mouth around the hot flesh, he gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin, enjoying the now pleading moans that Naruto made. His free hand was placed on Naruto's hip to keep him from choking him. Combining the suction of his mouth and the pumping of his hand, Sasuke knew he'd have Naruto coming soon. The slight hitch in Naruto's breathing and tensing of his muscles gave Sasuke the warning he needed. Greedily, he drank everything that Naruto offered him, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. Giving the slit one last lick, he removed his lips from Naruto's softening cock, the taste of his semen still lingering in his mouth._

_Naruto's cry of pleasure at Sasuke's teasing touches nearly undid him. He saw the blazing heat that filled those eyes as Sasuke stripped his shirt from his torso and then…oh God, those amazing things he did with his tongue! Not an inch of him was left uncovered by Sasuke's tongue. And then there was the seal licking…he never thought that area of his body could be __**so**__ sensitive. If he thought that was amazing, it was nothing compared to the blowjob he was given. Sure he'd been one-on-one with himself, but to have someone else stroke and suck his cock? Now that was heaven! All too soon it ended and he felt his muscles coiling up as that pit of fire in his stomach yearned to be released. God, if he thought that what Sasuke did with his seal was erotic, it was nothing like seeing that dark head of hair between his thighs. They hadn't even gotten to the best part and already he felt like he was dying._

_Sasuke quickly removed his pants and boxers, kicking them out of his way. Naruto was the epitome of debauchery as he lay there, panting, his body glistening with sweat. Reaching over to open the nightstand, he blindly searched the little tube of lubricant. Cheering mentally as he finally located it he turned to look back at Naruto. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Naruto? Because I can't promise you that I'll be able to stop later."_

"_Teme, if I didn't want to, would I have been as submissive as I have? Now get the hell on with it!"_

_Sasuke smirked at his blonde's answer. "Just remember that you asked for it, dobe." Crawling back over to Naruto, he gently spread the tanned thighs, his gaze centered on the puckered hole that was just waiting for him. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, ok?" At Naruto's nod, he opened the tube and squeezed some of the slippery substance on his fingers. Touching the skin gently, he spread the lube around and on the skin of Naruto's entrance, his finger easing its way inside the tight passage. He stopped when he heard Naruto's hiss of pain. "Naruto, are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine, bastard. It's just a little uncomfortable having a finger where it doesn't belong. Don't stop, damn it…keep going!"_

_Chuckling softly at Naruto's attitude, he flexed his finger, feeling as the walls gently caressed it. The feel of that heat was almost too much to bear and he only had __**one**__ finger inside! He almost groaned aloud as he imagined his cock being there in place of his fingers. Looking to make it more pleasurable for Naruto, his fingers sought out the blonde's prostate, his smirk widening at the sudden, loud moan – found it! Stroking that flesh gently, his cock throbbed painfully as he heard Naruto's moans increase. Once he had determined that one finger didn't hurt Naruto as bad, he added a second and third, scissoring his fingers to stretch the muscles of Naruto's passage. He barely had time to blink before a tanned hand brought his head down to meet those plump lips again. Pulling back from the heated kiss, he read the "Get going already!" look in Naruto's eyes. His wish was Sasuke's command! Hooking his arms underneath Naruto's legs, he pushed them up until Naruto was almost bent double. Having already regained his erection, the blonde's cock dripped pre-cum as it lay against his stomach. Placing the tip of his cock at the stretched entrance, he slowly pressed in, his eyes closing as the tight heat surrounded him. Inch by agonizing inch he moved forward until he was fully seated against Naruto. Naruto had been quiet during this time, but he'd heard the slight hitches and pained gasps that had managed to slip from his lips. Rubbing a hand against a tanned, silken thigh, he waited for Naruto to tell him it was okay. A shaky nod later and he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, relishing the friction that rubbed alongside his cock. "Damn, Naruto, you have no idea how good this feels right now! You're gripping my cock so tightly as though you don't want it to leave."_

_It felt strange to have a finger being inserted into his ass, even as he tensed at the burning sensation. Hissing in pain, he felt Sasuke stop as he asked him if he was alright. Assuring him that he was, Naruto told him to continue. That's when the burning pain shifted to what felt like lightning shooting through his very veins. Whatever Sasuke was touching, Naruto wished he'd keep doing it! Before he had time to think, one finger turned to two and then three. Growing quickly frustrated, he reached up to grab Sasuke's face and pulled him towards him. Initiating a quick, heated kiss he tried to impart the message that enough was enough and to get the hell on with it. And of course the bastard had to start smirking! He was enjoying this __**way**__ too much. Briefly wondering if Sasuke's intent was to turn him into a Naruto-shaped pretzel as his legs were forced up and into his chest, he could only gasp as he felt Sasuke ease into him, so slowly that it felt as though he were being ripped in two. Burning pain rippled through his ass as he felt the hard, thickness of Sasuke's cock spread his passage open. He couldn't help the tears that suddenly swam at the corners of his eyes or the pained gasps as he fought to calm down. Through the haze of pain he felt Sasuke gently stroking the inside of his thigh, trying to help him calm down. Eventually the pain faded to a tolerable level and he nodded. As Sasuke pulled out and then thrust back in, he felt the pleasurable feeling start to build. "Sa-su-ke," he moaned, "please! Fuck me 'till I can't move!"_

_What Sasuke was feeling now was ten, no twenty times better than __**any**__ dream he'd had! The velvet heat that gripped him, causing such pleasurable friction, beat the hell out of jacking himself off. Knowing he probably wouldn't last much longer, he raised Naruto's left leg to rest on his shoulder, increasing the depth of his thrusts. Naruto moaned and writhed continuously now, his hips pushing back to meet Sasuke's thrusts as his hand wandered down to stroke his neglected erection – fingers eagerly fisting the now reddened flesh. Sasuke knew the moment his cock hit Naruto's over-stimulated prostate. The blonde started to howl wildly, his mouth hanging open as that piece of flesh was incessantly abused. "That's right, baby, I want you to scream my name. Come for me, Naruto, stroke yourself until you explode."_

_~Ay, que rico  
Oh, how good  
Me pone loca  
You make me crazy  
Como te mueve  
How you move  
Como me toca  
How you touch me  
Tu movimiento  
Your movement  
Tu sentimiento  
Your feeling  
Si, yo te quiero  
Yes, I love you  
Te doy la noche  
I'll give you the night  
Toda la noche  
All night long  
Ay, vamos  
Let's go~_

_When Sasuke lifted his leg up and placed it on his shoulder, Naruto had no idea what he was planning, until he felt the strokes of Sasuke's cock change as it plunged deeper inside of him. He couldn't help the moans that cascaded from him now as lightning charges kept spiking through him from the pleasure of that cock as it kept slamming into his prostate. His cock burned and throbbed with the want of release as he wrapped his hand around the base, fingers flying as they pumped and slid on the slippery flesh. His moans became howls that sounded like inarticulate versions of Sasuke's name. Incoherency was his state of mind now and he found the ability to speak was eluding him as only mindless moans and howls escaped his lips from the pleasurable abuse he was receiving. When Sasuke spoke those sensual words, he lost all thought, his orgasm erupting from him without warning. Thick, milky liquid coated his hand and stomach, even as some sprayed on Sasuke's stomach as well, his eyes closing shut as every nerve in his body overloaded at the same moment._

_Sasuke couldn't control his strangled cry as he felt Naruto's inner walls constrict around his cock, the flesh gripping him tightly. Thrusting a few more times, he came screaming Naruto's name, his semen spilling into the blonde. Lying there panting, he glanced down at his younger lover, seeing the same thoroughly sated, pleased expression on his face. Gently kissing him once again, he rolled off of Naruto and to the side of him, his arms immediately pulling Naruto to him. Sighing deeply, he simply nuzzled the sweaty skin at the back of Naruto's neck, his heartbeat slowly calming down. His arms tightened around the blonde's waist, fingers absently brushing the skin he found there. Even as sleep was claiming him, he whispered softly, "I love you, Naruto."_

_Naruto whimpered as he felt Sasuke come inside of him. His heart soared wildly when he heard Sasuke screaming out his name with such passion. He felt Sasuke collapse onto him as he tried to regain his own shaky senses. The look on Sasuke's face warmed his heart as he saw the way those dark eyes were lit as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Even if this was all a dream and he'd wake up tomorrow with Sasuke not by his side, it made his heart swell knowing that __**he**__ had made Sasuke happy. Sasuke eased out of him and rolled over. Naruto felt a sense of loss as Sasuke moved away from him. That was when he felt those strong arms wrap around him and pull him to lay against a firm, muscled chest. His mind almost short-circuited at the feeling. 'Cuddling…who the hell knew Sasuke was a cuddler?!' Tears slipped from his eyes as he felt the older man nuzzling the back of his neck, his hot breath fanning the hair gently. Damn it…he didn't want to wake up from this dream! He was happy for once in his life as the man he loved returned his feelings. Blue eyes widened in shock as he heard those three little words he never thought he'd hear from the stoic shinobi. His hand slid down to the arm that was holding him and laced his fingers with Sasuke's, his sudden gripping of that hand telling the dark-haired nin all that he needed to know._

Gasping, Naruto shot up in his bed, the memory of the night before still assaulting his mind. Sweat rolled off of him in waves, his chest heaving with the exertion of trying to remember _how_ to breathe correctly. Heat burned in his veins as he remembered feeling Sasuke against him, thrusting into him, hearing him scream his name. Holding Naruto gently as he told him that he loved him. He groaned as he felt the need coalesce to his groin. _Damn it…this wasn't supposed to happen! __**This **__was why I was ignoring him! _All of this had been Sasuke's doing! Despite his eagerly responding to Sasuke's advances, he knew deep down inside what his friend had done. Pain cinched tightly through his heart as he felt the betrayal lance deep. How could he…damn the bastard! He knew, damn it, that his advanced Sharingan would ensnare the Kyuubi. And he'd used that fact selfishly!

Wetness coated his face as he cried. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. What to do now? Recalling Sasuke's earlier expression, he now knew why the other man had looked as he was guilt-ridden over something. Confronting Sasuke about his actions was imminent, because he wanted answers! He couldn't go back to sleep and since he didn't have any new missions anyway, he at least didn't have to report for duty. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was 1:00 pm. _I'll go talk with Iruka-sensei. He'll know how to handle this. At least I hope he does. _Rising from the bed he walked into his bathroom. As he washed away the traces of tears from his face, he looked up in the mirror to see bloodshot blue eyes peering back at him from his reflected image. He wouldn't be able to hide that from his foster father, but he could always pass it off as an aftereffect from the sake. Trading his pajama pants for his normal chunin outfit that consisted of black pants, a black and orange jacket and his chunin vest, his fingers stilled over the fabric as he remembered the day both he and Sasuke had obtained the elevated status. His eyes involuntarily slid over to look at a photo that had been taken that very same day of him and Sasuke. He had looked so happy. Excitement at having advanced and happiness at having Sasuke back could plainly be viewed on his face. Sasuke, who wasn't known for his varying emotional expressions, had a small smile playing on his mouth. Taking his eyes away from the photo, he tried to ignore the pain that still lingered in his chest.

Closing and locking his door behind him, he slowly made his way towards the Academy where he knew he'd find Iruka at this time of day. Over the time since Sasuke had come back, the glares had become a little less as though the villagers were finally beginning to see the shinobi that Naruto was and not as the Kyuubi itself. Waving absently to some of the kids playing outside, he continued on his way into the Academy. Fortunately it was the kids' lunch hour so the classroom was empty. Pausing at the doorway, he saw Iruka sitting at his desk grading what looked to be tests. The brown-haired man must have felt his presence as he looked up from his task. Brown eyes lit up at the sight of the young man he considered his son. "Naruto, come in! What brings you here today?"

Naruto said nothing as he slid away from the doorframe and entered the classroom. So many memories in this room – the flash of his memory of accidentally kissing Sasuke almost made him curse aloud. _Stop thinking about him, damn it! He's the reason you're so confused right now!_ Hopping onto the edge of Iruka's desk, he absently swung his legs back and forth, as he tried to think how to bring the subject matter of Sasuke up. He couldn't go into _too_ many details or Iruka would go into protective mother-hen mode. And that would probably end with either the maiming or killing of one certain Uchiha.

Iruka noticed how quiet Naruto was being. Unusual behavior for the usually loud and boisterous shinobi – Iruka had to admit it had worried him. "Is something wrong, Naruto? You know that whatever it is you can talk to me about it."

Naruto looked him square in the eye and said, "Have you ever been in love with someone but were confused if they really loved you or not?"

* * *

*fans self* Good thing it's like 51° right now. Maybe I should go step outside and cool off. Lol! Whelp, hope you've enjoyed my little lemon samplings above. I think it came out pretty well considering this is the first one that I've done. My sister was so proud when she looked it over…then again, that's probably because she's the one who corrupted me in the first place!

Chapter 2 Preview: Naruto has a heart-to-heart with Iruka and then confronts Sasuke. Will he find the answers he's looking for or will it end up driving him away?

Song lyrics used in this story: _Crush_ – David Archuleta and _Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche)_ – 98°


	3. Saying You're Sorry Is Never Easy

_Thanks for the overwhelming support! A big hug to everyone who's placed this on their favorite author/story list or community! It means a lot to see that you're sticking with me on this story!_

_We've come to the moment of truth! How will Naruto react when he finds out why Sasuke used the MS on him? Probably not too well._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still don't own Naruto or its characters. If I did you couldn't show it on the air! All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is garnered from the writing of this story!_

*************************************************************************************

_**The truth is rarely pure and never simple. – Oscar Wilde**_

The moment that Naruto walked out of the door, Sasuke had been at a loss as to what he should do. Part of him wanted nothing more than to run after Naruto and explain everything, but the other hesitated. Quickly deciding that this was getting him nowhere, he trudged back towards his bedroom. Advice…that was what he needed. But who should he go to? Sakura seemed an obvious choice until the moment she discovered what he had done to Naruto and then he'd be on the receiving end of her chakra-enhanced fists of fury. Iruka-sensei was _definitely_ out of the question. If the man even _thought_ that Sasuke had harmed Naruto in any way, there's no telling what the older man would do. As if those two weren't bad enough, there was the Hokage to consider. Sasuke shivered involuntarily at what that particular woman might do. It was bad enough that she had Herculean strength, but if you added in her knowledge of medical jutsu…then he might as well just hand over his ass on a silver platter! Once again he questioned why it was that he fell in love with someone who had _so many_ overprotective people surrounding him! The only one he knew who he could discuss this with and who wouldn't kill him on sight was Kakashi. This of course meant he'd have to endure listening to the hentai's innuendo-laden advice – which would consist of tips from Kakashi's bible of choice: Icha Icha Paradise. Cursing slightly under his breath, he walked into the bathroom to get showered and change his clothes.

_Now where do I go to look for that pervert at_? Since he didn't usually have to go looking for the man because he'd always pop-up when Sasuke least wanted to talk with him, he honestly had no clue as to where he'd find his sensei. Sighing heavily, he decided to try places that he'd seen him at before, hoping that he'd find him before he lost his nerve to discuss what had happened. Paying no attention to anyone he saw as he walked, he didn't realize until the last minute that he'd reached Ichiraku Ramen, the familiar sight evoking memories of a certain blonde. This in turn made him remember the night before. Remembering the taste and feel of Naruto…it selfishly made him want more. So lost in thought about the blonde, Sasuke didn't even recognize the chakra signature coming towards him. It wasn't until a familiar "Yo!" was spoken that he jumped, startled to see Kakashi standing next to him, his ever present orange book in his hands. "Damn it, Kakashi, do you _always_ have to just fucking pop out of nowhere like that?!"

Kakashi eyed his student carefully, his uncovered eye picking up something different about the younger man. And there was only one person who had the ability to make the stoic shinobi act so weirdly. The masked-nin smiled at his student. _So that's how it is, huh? Maybe it's time I had a little talk with him about that_. Idly flipping a page in his novel as he replied, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Sasuke-kun? Maybe about a certain blonde ninja we all know?" He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth almost gaping open at the question. _Bingo_! "Well, come on then. I'm sure that you don't want to talk about it here in public." He walked ahead, almost sure that the younger man was glaring holes into his back. Once at the training grounds that had been used by Team 7, he stopped and waited for Sasuke to start speaking. Showing Sasuke how serious he was in discussing this, he even put away his beloved book into his weapons pouch.

Sasuke shifted uneasily as he considered how to bring up what had happened. Finally he said, "You know how Naruto's been ignoring me, right? Well, last night I saw him in the bar and went to talk to him because I wanted to know _why_ he's not talking to me. Obviously that didn't go over well. He was more stubborn than ever and would hardly pay any attention to me unless I was directly asking him a question."

Noticing Sasuke's hesitancy, Kakashi decided to step in. "And you did something to Naruto that you regret, correct?" At the raven's nod, he continued, "So what exactly did you do?"

Swallowing nervously, Sasuke replied, "I…I used the Mangekyo Sharingan on him to try and control the Kyuubi, thereby controlling Naruto as well." At Kakashi's incredulous expression, he pressed on, "I was desperate, damn it! He wouldn't have anything to do with me while I…"

"While you what, Sasuke?"

"While I love him – I love him and the sad thing is, I don't know how he feels about me! So I took that chance to try and find out _why_ he's distanced himself from me. One thing led to another and we slept together. I guess I got my answer this morning on how he feels about me – he couldn't haul his ass out of my house fast enough. And he said to forget what happened, that it would never happen again."

Kakashi was at a loss for words. He'd always suspected that _something_ would happen with those two – the chemistry had been too hard to deny. Still, the whole thing sounded complicated to him. Sasuke had _definitely_ dug a hole for himself this time. For him to have done such an uncharacteristic act…he really was desperate. Despite Kakashi's misgivings on the subject, he could tell just by looking at Sasuke that the younger man was hurting. "So Naruto has no clue what really happened? He just thinks that he got too drunk and had sex with you, is this correct?" At Sasuke's nod, he sighed heavily. "You forgot one important thing, Sasuke – who's to say that Kyuubi won't inform Naruto about what happened. You of all people should know that he's able to converse with the demon. And when that happens, then what will you do?"

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi nervously. Damn, he hadn't thought about that! The demon would _definitely_ have no qualms about ratting him out. And both a vengeful Kyuubi and Naruto wasn't a pleasant thought.

*************************************************************************************

"_Have you ever been in love with someone but were confused if they really loved you or not?"_ Those words rattled around in poor Iruka's brain as he tried to answer his foster son's questions. He had a suspicion of the person that Naruto was referring to, but chose not to say anything. "I think the answer to your question, Naruto, is who hasn't been in that situation. People go through their lives always wondering, not sure of anything. Your best bet is to talk with that person and ask them directly. It's the only way that you'll be certain."

Naruto still looked unconvinced as he replied, "But what if they've hurt you? I'm not certain what his intentions were…even now I'm still confused. I mean, how can you say you love someone and do something that's the complete opposite of the word?"

Iruka was now certain that Naruto was speaking of Sasuke. "You're referring to Sasuke-kun aren't you, Naruto?" He saw Naruto almost deny it before he thought better of it and nodded silently. Sighing, he replied, "You two have a volatile history. Quite honestly, I wouldn't expect the two of you to have a lovey-dovey relationship, Naruto. There will always be fighting with you two…that I'm sure of. But I also know that you'll work things out. You never gave up on Sasuke in the past, now did you? I saw the determination to bring him home burning in your eyes and I knew you'd succeed in doing just that. And when you _did_ return him to the village, you never turned your back on him. Forgiving him was just like breathing to you. All I can say, Naruto, is that you should hear him out. Listen to what he has to say. Only then can you make your decision on where you should go from there."

Naruto listened quietly throughout his ex-sensei's talk. The older man was right and deep down he knew it. "Alright, Iruka-sensei, I'll do that. But I'm not making any promises, understand?"

"As long as you're willing to hear him out, Naruto…that will be good enough."

*************************************************************************************

Sasuke still hadn't seen Naruto since he left that morning. Walking into the Uchiha compound, he was surprised to see Naruto standing there beside the door to his house. Blue eyes lifted up to meet his and he was taken aback by the look in them. Hurt and anger swam in the blue depths and Sasuke knew then that Naruto had found everything out. This wasn't going to end well at all.

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute.  
How can I explain?  
Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you.  
How can I cause you so much pain?_

He went into the house with Naruto following closely behind. Sasuke had just turned around to face Naruto when pain exploded in starbursts across his face. Staggering back a few steps, he placed a hand to the side of his face, certain that he'd have a nice bruise forming shortly. Naruto stood just a short distance away, blue eyes glaring dangerously. "What the hell was that for, dobe?!" That was the wrong thing to say as Naruto started snarling angrily, his eyes flickering between blue and red.

Naruto tried to remember his foster father's words, but when he saw that familiar face, his anger sparked anew. Acting before he thought about his actions, he drew back his fist and slammed it into Sasuke's face. "Don't act all innocent, _Uchiha_, you know exactly what the fuck you did! You just couldn't leave it alone, could you?! And if I were you, I wouldn't start stammering out some bullshit excuse, because I don't want to hear it. Why did I think that I could trust you again, when all you've done in the past is find some way to hurt me? Do all Uchiha think that they're so superior that they can do whatever they want and feel no repercussions? You goddamned bastard! Was it all some sick joke to you? From using your damned Sharingan to control me and then fucking me – did you get your jollies out of all that, bastard?"

_When I say I'm sorry,  
will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
will you believe, will you believe in me?_

Sasuke just stood rooted to the spot as Naruto yelled at him. His mood switched gears from surprised to remorse and then finally to anger. "You honestly think I did all of that for a joke? Don't think too highly of yourself, dobe. I wouldn't go that far for just some stunt to pull on _you_. If I recall correctly, you were a most willing participant last night. You came screaming _my_ name. I also told you that I loved you. Do you think I'm lying about that? That's something that I don't take lightly and would just say to anyone."

_All the words that I come up with,  
they're like gasoline on flames.  
There's no excuse, no explanation.  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own._

Naruto's mouth snapped shut as Sasuke looked back at him first stupefied and then as he grew angry. His hands clenched into fists as he listened to what Sasuke had to say, his own traitorous emotions coming to the forefront as he remembered the moment Sasuke was referring to. How could he forget when everything kept flashing across his mind in Technicolor? "That's a funny way of showing someone that you love them, teme. Do you honestly think that I should believe you when you basically used your damned freaky bloodline to try and control me? Haven't you ever heard of talking? Or are you so used to controlling things by using the Sharingan that you just didn't give a fuck about what I thought or felt?" _Ooh…that was hypocritical, considering you wouldn't even talk to him!_

"Goddamn it, Naruto, don't you get it?! I fucking love you, damn it! You wouldn't talk to me. Hell, it was like I didn't even exist in your precious little world! So I was desperate to find out why. Sakura wouldn't tell me and I knew that no one else would either. If it means anything to you, I'm sorry for what I did. But why, Naruto…why wouldn't you even say anything to me? Don't I matter to you anymore?!"

_When I say I'm sorry,  
will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
will you believe?_

Unblinkingly, Naruto just stared at Sasuke in dazed bewilderment. It was one thing to hear Sasuke confess feelings of love for him, but to see him stand there and yell and curse…well, that was an eye-opener. His heart flinched painfully at the raven's last sentence. It hadn't been his intent to hurt the other man. "Tch…you wonder _why_ they wouldn't tell you anything? Maybe it's because they _still_ don't trust you because you ran off on some mad power chase? Yeah, genius, that _might_ have something to do with it. And even if you were desperate, you don't fucking mind control the person you claim to love! If you loved me like you say, then you'd have found a way. And I have my own reasons for avoiding you, so back off. Okay?"

"Here we go again about what I did in the past! Are you going to always lord that over my head, Naruto?! Quite frankly, I'm fucking sick of it! It's been a year since I returned already, so get the hell over it! Have I done anything in the past year to indicate that I can't be trusted? Well…have I? How many more times must I say that I'm sorry? What's it going to take, Naruto? Do you want me on my knees begging your forgiveness?!" Sasuke knew that he should have stopped then before he said something that he couldn't take back, but his anger was running white-hot. "While you might dislike my bloodline, the village certainly doesn't. And they certainly didn't consider me to be a danger upon my return. Unlike you, Naruto, I can control my powers and I'm not viewed as a ticking time bomb that will go off any second! And what possible reason could you have for ignoring me, when you were _obsessed_ with chasing me for three fucking years?!"

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul.  
And if I promise you I'll regain control.  
Will you open your door?  
And let me in; take me for who I am,  
and not for who I've been, who I've been?  
(Who I've been)_

Naruto jerked back as if he'd been punched. Never in his life did he ever think Sasuke would taunt him about the fact that he had Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Inside his mind, he could hear the fox rumbling angrily at what Sasuke had said. Would he never be seen for who he was and not what he had sealed within him? Chuckling mirthlessly, he replied, "So that's what all of you consider me to be, huh? Never mind the fact that I trained for three years to learn _how_ to control the fox's chakra…not to mention getting stronger so I could bring your sorry ass back! And let's not ignore the fact that my own _father_, the Fourth Hokage, wanted me to be viewed as a hero for being the only one strong enough to even _contain_ Kyuubi! But silly me, I forgot – the demon doesn't _deserve_ to have feelings! I'm supposed to be everyone's fucking punching bag and accept it like a good, little demon." His voice rose with each word until he was sure that the Hokage herself could probably hear him by now. "No, it doesn't matter that I protected and love this village or that I defended it with everything that I have. Oh no, there's to be no respect for Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel!"

Sasuke stood there unable to do anything but gape as the torrent of anger boiled out of Naruto's mouth. The other man's eyes were now red and slitted, his whisker marks now standing out prominently against his skin. To say he was furious would have been an exaggeration. Damn it, what had possessed him to say that?! The issue of Kyuubi had _always_ been a sore spot for Naruto and here he had to go and open his big mouth about it! Contritely, he spoke, "Naruto…I didn't mean what I said. I…"

Naruto whispered quietly, "Since you want to know so fucking badly why I've been ignoring you, then I'll tell you. Whenever I was around you, I would get confused as to what I was feeling. I went on mission after mission to try and forget until Tsunade-baa-chan practically banned me from going on missions. And then that night happened…to say I'm even more confused is an understatement. I thought that I was in love with you, but I didn't want to screw up our friendship. Then you had to go and try to control me with your damned Sharingan. To add insult to injury, I now know what both you and the village think of me. All of that makes me wonder if I can still claim that I have feelings for you." With that said, he turned to walk back out the door.

_When I say I'm sorry,  
will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
can your forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
will you believe me?_

"Naruto, wait! Don't leave!" Running after the other man, he desperately grasped onto his arm, trying to keep him from walking out the door. "Let's talk about this. Why, Naruto…why did you feel that you couldn't tell me about the fact that you were in love with me?!"

Shuttered blue eyes turned back to face Sasuke. "You ask me why, Sasuke? It looks to me like you answered your own question when you rubbed it in my face about Kyuubi. Now let go of my arm before I rip your fucking hand off!"

Sasuke dropped his hand away when he heard that cold, clipped tone coming from the blonde. Naruto had never talked to him in that tone before and it hurt more than he could say. "Where are you going?"

"Away…from Konoha and you – and once I get there, I might not return. Everyone has their limits, Sasuke, and I've been pushed to mine." With his hand on the door knob, he left one last parting comment. "And don't bother trying to find me. I don't want you anywhere near me right now." And with the slamming of the door he was gone.

Sasuke walked over to the closed door, his hand brushing against its surface. Sinking to his knees, he banged his closed fists against the wood, feeling the pain that ratcheted through his hands. He'd ruined everything and it had cost him dearly. Naruto was gone and _he'd_ driven him away. Spatters of liquid soaked into his pants leg as tears fell from his closed eyelids. Why did he say and do what he had? "Naruto," he whispered brokenly, "please don't leave me."

_When I say I'm sorry.  
When I say I'm sorry.  
When I say I'm sorry.  
When I say I'm sorry.  
When I say I'm sorry._

_Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
will you believe?_

*************************************************************************************

Okay, I finally got finished! Considering I had it half written before writer's block struck, I think I did pretty well. Of course, that's for you guys to judge! Ooh...Sasuke has really screwed up now! *mutters to herself, "What else is new?"* *Ahem* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment!

Chapter 3 Preview: Naruto leaves to clear his mind - but will it be temporary or permanent? And will Tsunade encourage Sasuke to go after Naruto? Tune in to find out!

Song used in this story: _Sorry_ - Daughtry


	4. It's Not Goodbye

_Hello and welcome to the third chapter of LWLYB! Chapter four will be the last chapter, I think, since I didn't intend to make it a very long story. Wow…this is the first multi-chaptered story that I've almost got completed. That's a shocker considering how many I've got in production and any future stories that I've got planned. So keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!_

_I checked the manga and couldn't find a name for the town Jiraiya and Naruto went to when they were searching for Tsunade. Since it said the town was like a pleasure district, I chose the name Manzokumachi, which means "pleasure town"._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto. All characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

_**"You never really leave a place or person you love. Part of them you take with you, leaving a part of yourself behind." – Unknown**_

Naruto leaned against the closed door, tears leaking down his face. Dulled, blue eyes stared ahead, the images before him blurry. He could both feel and hear the force of the thuds rattling the door as Sasuke's fists slammed against it. Sensitive hearing caught the faint sounds of sobbing and the broken plea that pulled and twisted what remained of his heartstrings. "I don't know if I can, Sasuke." He whispered back, knowing that the other man wouldn't hear him. Pushing away from the door, he slowly walked out of the Uchiha compound. He didn't even register where he was until he looked up to see Sakura's apartment looming in front of him. Climbing the steps slowly, he knocked on the door. When green eyes peered at him from the doorway, he couldn't stop the choked sob that forced its way out of his throat. That's when he felt arms firmly wrap around him and lead him inside, the door closing softly behind them. Sakura sat him down on her couch as she went to go prepare some tea. He felt the worried glances sent his way as she kept watch over him.

Sakura came back into the room and set the tray onto the coffee table. Naruto's appearance had her terribly worried. She hadn't seen him since the night before when Sasuke took him home from the bar and she had to wonder what had transpired between that span of time to put him in this kind of mood. Taking a seat beside her friend, Sakura took a close look at him. Shadows underlined his dimmed, blue eyes. It looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Naruto, what is it? If there's something wrong, then you can tell me about it."

With those simple words, the floodgates opened and Naruto told his friend everything that had happened. The cup holding his tea shook slightly as he recalled the events. He finished by saying, "I'm leaving the village for a while. I just need to get away and think things through. The last few hours have been painful and I'm confused about a lot of things. Besides, it's not like I have any missions to go on, right? I can just use this as some of my "vacation" time."

Sakura sat there stunned, unable to comprehend what her teammate had done. First to have used his Sharingan to control him and then what he had said to Naruto. He _knew_ Naruto still had issues to deal with when it came to Kyuubi and to just throw them into his face was heartless! When she got her hands on him, the Uchiha was going to be spending some one-on-one time with a hospital bed! Then she remembered how Naruto had confessed to her his _own_ feelings concerning the Uchiha. "Naruto, how do you feel now that you know Sasuke-kun does return your feelings?" _Even though he acted like a total bastard with the way he went about doing it._

"I suppose I should be happy…I mean, it's what I wanted, right? Deep down, I wanted him to return my feelings. But the way he went about things…what's that supposed to tell me? Sakura-chan, tell me, how can I trust him after what he did and said? I know he probably didn't mean for things to happen that way and yeah, he did apologize. Which I guess for an Uchiha is a monumental event. Like I said, Sakura-chan, I just want to escape for a few days. Maybe by the time I return I'll have an answer." Setting the cup down on the table with a soft clink, he rose from his seat on the couch. Bending down, he gave his friend a hug. "Thank you for being there for me, Sakura-chan. And even though I didn't mention it before, I'm thankful you didn't spill my secret when the teme asked you. I honestly have no idea why I'm saying this, but don't be _too_ hard on him, okay? It'd ruin any surprises I might have planned if I came home and found him in traction in the hospital."

Smiling, Sakura returned the hug. "I can't make any such promise, Naruto, but I will try to restrain myself when I see him. Don't be gone too long, okay?"

"I promise. Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

Waving to his friend as he left her home, he made his way to Hokage Tower, intent on telling Tsunade his plans. Standing outside of her door, he mentally braced himself for the various items that would be making a painful impact on his poor skull. Knocking on the door, he waited to be told to come in. "Tsunade-baa-chan, I need to ask you something."

Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork to see Naruto standing before her. "Brat, what did I tell you? No more missions for at least _two weeks_! Now quit asking me!" Seeing Naruto still standing in front of her desk, she said, "Didn't you hear me? I said…"

"Yeah, baa-chan, I heard you. I wasn't here to request a mission anyway."

Tsunade looked at him in disbelief. "Then why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because I like watching your chew outs fall flat on their face. Like I said, I'm here on an entirely different matter. Since you so _generously_ gave me some vacation time, I'm gonna take you up on it. I want to leave the village for a couple of days. It'll just be to the nearby town of Manzokumachi where Ero-sannin took me that time when we were looking for you. And if _anyone_ asks you where I'm at, excluding Sakura-chan and Iruka-sensei, don't tell them. I don't want a lot of people hounding me."

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade laced her hands together as she studied the young man in front of her. Something about him was different and while she couldn't place it, she _could_ weed it out of him. "So I take it that you finally figured out what it was you were running from, hmmm? This might not be any of my business, but does this have anything to do with the Uchiha by chance?"

Naruto felt the vein in his forehead start to twitch at the older woman's words. "Do I have to answer that, baa-chan? It's already been dealt with, so why ask me about it now?"

"No, Naruto, I think you're wrong. If it had been _dealt_ with as you say, then you wouldn't be running off to the nearest town to forget about it. Out with it, brat…just what the hell happened that's got you running scared?"

Sighing, Naruto ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Okay, but you're not gonna like it. To make a long story short, last night I got drunk at the bar. The bastard walked in and we had a little disagreement." At Tsunade's unladylike snort, he glared at her. "You didn't have any reports of collateral damage, did you? Then it was a disagreement. Anyway, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, we had a disagreement. Before I knew what was going on, he used his Mangekyo Sharingan on me to control the furball. Takes me back to his place where we end up having sex…and this was in addition to him telling me that he loves me. Fast forward to this morning where I leave and tell him that what happened will never happen again. At this point, I wasn't aware of what he'd done. Cue furball letting me in on what happened, so I go to Iruka-sensei for advice. Confront the bastard on why he did what he did and we get into an argument. That's when he made a comment about him being less of a danger than me because he could control his powers, unlike what I have with Kyuubi. And that's pretty much it. Does that answer your question on why I want to leave for a few days?"

Tsunade just sat there, her face slack-jawed in surprise. She hadn't seen that coming from ten years away. The _Uchiha_ and her bratty knucklehead…definitely a wager she'd never have made. Her jaw closed with a clicking of teeth as she thought about what the little shit had done to Naruto. As she thought over the many ways she could make him suffer, she started to unconsciously crack her knuckles, an evil snicker passing her red lips. This was going to be fun.

Naruto wondered if he'd blown her mind with his news, as she sat there staring into space. He was almost tempted to snap his fingers to see if he'd get a reaction, but thought better of it. Despite her age, she still had a good aim and he really didn't feel like nursing a headache or hear Kyuubi's bitching about said headache. Then he would have swore he saw a dark cloud start to emanate from behind her chair as she started cracking her knuckles and chuckling evilly. And were those flames erupting as well? Oh damn…Sasuke was a goner. No doubt about it in _his_ mind – between Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baa-chan, he didn't have a wing and a prayer. Those two were lethal when it came to dishing out plates of whoopass. And one look at her face told him that Sasuke was going to get a heaping plateful…maybe seconds if he was lucky enough. He only wished that he could feel sorry for the bastard. "Just so you know – Sakura-chan's already got first dibs on beating the shit out of the bastard. And I had to make her _promise_ not to be too hard on him. The same goes for you, baa-chan."

Crossing her arms across her chest, she muttered, "Party-pooper…and I had some really great schemes to make his life hell. So I take it that the Uchiha is on the list of people you don't want me to tell your whereabouts to?" At his nod, she sighed. "Fine, Naruto, I'll grant you leave. But you have to be back in two days…if you decide to stay longer, send me a message and let me know." She gave one last parting comment as he turned to leave, "Just so you know, Naruto, you can't run from this forever. You have to confront the problem and not hide from it."

"I know, baa-chan…I plan on using those two days to get my head together. Don't worry about me, okay?" With a wave, he closed the door behind him.

"Tell me not to worry, huh? That's impossible, brat, and you know it. Humph…I might not be able to do _physical_ damage to the Uchiha brat, but he didn't say anything about not playing mind games with him. Just wait until he comes asking me where Naruto went to." Cackles of laughter could be heard outside of her office.

Waving to Naruto as he passed her, Shizune paused with her hand on the doorknob, fearful tremors quaking through her at her mistress's evil laughter. She _so_ did not want to go in there when Tsunade-sama was in that kind of mood. Some poor fool ticks her off and _she_ was the one who had to bear the brunt of it. Mentally cursing whoever it was, she opened the door and prepared herself to meet the mood du jour of the day.

*************************************************************************************

Stepping away from his bed, Naruto surveyed the open backpack sitting on his bed. Going back over what he had packed, he decided that he had enough for his little trip. As he closed the pack shut, he chuckled softly in remembrance of his first trip to Manzokumachi with Ero-sannin. This time his pack was _a lot_ smaller than it had been back then. He still missed the perverted hermit. Naruto had to wonder how Jiraiya would have reacted to his situation with the Uchiha and then realized that he would have probably reacted in much the same way Tsunade-baa-chan had. And then he'd whip out his little notebook so that he could take notes on the sex they'd had, which would have made Naruto's eyes start twitching once again.

_Until we say our next hello_

_It's not goodbye_

'_Til I see you again_

_I'll be right here rememberin' when_

_And if time is on our side_

_There will be no tears to cry_

_On down the road_

_There is one thing I can't deny_

_It's not goodbye_

His eyes strayed to the photos that sat on his nightstand. Dark eyes stared back from both frames…eyes that he couldn't get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. But until he sorted out exactly _how_ he felt, just seeing that familiar face would only make his confusion worse. And whatever pieces remained of their friendship might just go down the drain if that were allowed to happen. Raising his hand, he couldn't help the tiny smile that flitted across his face as his thumb ran over Sasuke's image. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he did still have feelings for the bastard. And his standing there mooning over a photo wasn't getting him any closer to his decision. "Goodbye for now, Sasuke. I'll see you when I get back."

To his utmost relief, he didn't run into any of his friends as he made his way to the village gates. Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty, monitoring the coming and going of people into the village. Waving to them, he stopped in front of the guard desk. "I'm leaving the village for a few days. Tsunade-baa-chan's given me permission."

"Okay, Naruto, we'll see you in a few days."

As he stepped away and walked through the gates, he felt his heart get a bit lighter. While reaching a decision wouldn't be easy, it'd be even worse if he had to do so while remaining inside the village. A few days off seemed like a small price to pay to come to a decision about what he needed to do concerning Sasuke.

*************************************************************************************

An angry Sakura made her way to the Uchiha compound, intent on giving one Uchiha Sasuke a piece of her mind. Naruto and Sasuke-kun were like brothers to her, but she would be damned if she'd let the raven get away with what he did. With Tsunade-sama's plan firmly implanted in her mind, she rapped her knuckles angrily on the door of his house. No response came her way, so she knocked again. Still there was no response. That was when she began to feel some sense of fear. Naruto's words echoed in her mind when he'd said that Sasuke-kun had admitted to being desperate in his wanting to know why Naruto had been ignoring him. She could only hope that the other man hadn't done anything foolish after Naruto left. Testing the door, she found it to be unlocked. The door opened to reveal, to her relief at least, no apparent destruction of the interior of the house. No pools of blood or a figure lying motionless. Sakura shook her head, annoyed at herself for thinking such thoughts. _Get a grip, Sakura! This is Sasuke-kun we're talking about. Surely he wouldn't be so emo that he'd commit suicide? Well, yeah, he's probably __**brooding**__, but that's probably it._ "Sasuke-kun? Where are you at? It's Sakura – I wanted to talk with you." _Preferably after smacking your ass around for what you did to Naruto!_

Again there was no answer to her calls. Quickly growing annoyed with the raven, she made her way into the living room. A subdued Sasuke sat on the couch and she saw that he had a large, purplish bruise making the left side of his face appear swollen. Recognizing Naruto's handiwork, she debated whether or not she wanted to beat him up after seeing that. "Why didn't you answer when I knocked on the door or called your name?" Silence filled the room after she asked her question. "Damn it, Sasuke-kun, quit acting like I'm not even here! This behavior is unlike you. Is this how you'd want Naruto to see you – looking like a whipped, little puppy who's just been spanked with a newspaper?" The mention of her other teammate's name elicited a response – well, if you could call flinching a response.

Sasuke didn't even glance up at the pink-haired kunoichi. He muttered bitterly, "Naruto doesn't even want me around him right now. Why should I worry about what he'd think of me? He'd probably laugh and say I deserve to be like this." His head jerked up as he felt a strong hand grip the front of his shirt. "Sakura, what the hell…?"

"Listen to me, damn it." Sakura all but snarled. "I won't stand here and listen to you talking about Naruto like that! Don't assume how he'd react just because _you_ messed up! Do you know where Naruto ended up going to when he left here? He came to my apartment looking like so dejected that it hurt to see him. How could you do that to him, Sasuke-kun? He loved you! I was there when he was confused about how he felt about you. It pained him so much as he tried to figure out what exactly he was feeling. Look at it from his perspective, Sasuke-kun. Naruto grew up without anyone who cared for him except for Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage. Then he met us and Kakashi-sensei, not to mention the rest of the rookie twelve and we became his family as well. Try imagining spending your younger years constantly wondering why no one loved or cared for you. Now do you see why Naruto was confused? He didn't want to lose someone that he cared for just because his feelings for them happened to be love. You grew up with people adoring you. That's something you'd be used to, so don't just think it would as easy for Naruto to admit his feelings!"

Sasuke stared wide-eyed as Sakura ranted at him. Knowing what Naruto contained within him, he should have thought better of his actions. Yeah, he was a colossal fool, but he didn't need Sakura rubbing it in. "I get the picture, Sakura, now would you kindly remove your hand from my shirt?" Her death grip eased and he merely grunted in annoyance as he straightened his shirt out. "If you knew all this time how he felt, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Naruto asked me not to say anything and I wouldn't break a promise that I made to him. Besides, I felt that it was up to Naruto to say something to you about how he felt. I may think of both of you as my brothers, but don't think I won't get involved when it's necessary. And right now, I think it's necessary. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not punching the crap out of you right now. It's only because I promised Naruto that I'd restrain myself in concern to you that you're not passed out in a crater in the floor." Changing topics, she then said, "Did you know that Naruto is leaving the village?"

Sasuke winced at that bit of news. "Yes, he told me before he left. Don't worry; I'll go talk to him, okay? Hopefully, I can get through to him."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, that's not going to work. According to Tsunade-sama, he's already left the village. Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san reported to her stating that they'd seen him leaving the village. I don't know where he's gone to, so don't question me about it. Poor Tsunade-sama…she looked completely heartbroken. The last thing she expected was for him to leave."

"He's coming back though…isn't he? This is Naruto we're talking about. He wouldn't abandon the village or his dream of becoming Hokage!"

"No, Sasuke-kun, he's left for good. Why should he have stayed? It's not like you gave him a reason to. You practically rubbed it in his face in regards to Kyuubi and shattered any hope he had about the village finally accepting him. So, Sasuke-kun, please tell me why you think he would want to stay?"

_And what if I never kiss your lips again_

_Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace_

_How would I ever go on?_

_Without you there's no place to belong_

_Well, someday love is gonna lead you back to me_

_But 'til it does I'll have an empty heart_

_So I'll just have to believe_

_Somewhere out there you're thinking of me_

Those words made the blood in his veins run cold. He could remember the look in Naruto's eyes when he left. _"Away…from Konoha and you – and once I get there, I might not return. Everyone has their limits, Sasuke, and I've been pushed to mine."_ The Godaime had to know where he was going, right? Surely he would have told her, seeing as how close he was to her. That thought spurred him into action as he sprang up from the couch and flew out the door. _Naruto, you damned idiot! When I find you, you are going to fucking listen to me! I'm not about to let you go a second time._

Sakura smirked to herself as she saw how her teammate raced out of the house like his ass was on fire. Oh, she did know where Naruto went, but it wasn't her place to tell him. Tsunade-sama reserved that right when she told Sakura of her plan to get back at the Uchiha. Since they didn't want to upset Naruto any further by beating the shit out of Sasuke, they instead decided to torture him mentally by making it appear as if Naruto had left the village for good. And judging from his reaction to her words, she could tell that he did actually love the blonde if he was willing to face an enraged Tsunade to find his whereabouts. Her job done, Sakura hummed happily to herself as she closed the front door behind her. She just hoped that Naruto didn't mind their interference in this.

*************************************************************************************

Tsunade felt the Uchiha's chakra signature before he even entered her office. Laughing softly, she decided to put her part of the plan into action. Shizune stood beside her, TonTon in her arms. She'd been briefed on what had happened and promised to do whatever they needed for the plan to work. Picking up a bottle of eye drops out of her desk drawer, she quickly placed some drops into her eyes to mimic tears. Blinking a couple of times, she could feel the wetness on her face as the liquid dripped from her eyes. Replacing the bottle into the drawer, she shut it closed. And just in time as she heard the sharp rapping of someone knocking on her office door. "Come in."

Sasuke heard the Godaime call him into her office. Her voice didn't sound as strong as it usually did and he was reminded of Sakura telling him how heartbroken the woman had been. Slowly opening the door, he was met by the sight of a crying Godaime, a somber Shizune standing next to her. When her eyes met his, he saw the spark of anger that lit them up. A pissed off Godaime equaled being stuck up Shit Creek without a paddle or boat. Maybe it was time to draw upon his Uchiha training so he wouldn't end up in a pulp on her office floor. Reluctantly closing the door behind him, in effect closing off his quickest escape route, he stood before her desk facing her. _Okay, keep calm. She can smell fear, remember that!_ "Tsunade-sama, do you know where Naruto went to? Sakura made mention that he was leaving the village permanently."

"Are you happy now, Uchiha? You just didn't know when to quit and now you've driven Naruto out of the village that he loves! Let me tell you this…the only thing keeping me from jumping this desk and kicking your ass all the way to Sound is that Naruto made me promise him that I wouldn't hurt you. How could you do that to him? First, you use your damned kekkei genkai on him to try and control Kyuubi and then, to add insult to injury, you throw it in his face about his ability to control the demon fox. You don't do that to someone that you claim to love, Uchiha. I do know Naruto's location, but why should I divulge it to you? Knowing what you've done recently, I don't see any reason to torment him any further!" Her keen eyes caught the bruised swelling on the side of his face and she had to bite back a grin. Looked to her like Naruto had gotten his point across before he left – now she knew why he'd asked both her and Sakura to not hurt him further physically. Of course, if it was _her_, he'd be sporting a lot more damage than that bruise.

"_Consider yourself lucky that I'm not punching the crap out of you right now. It's only because I promised Naruto that I'd restrain myself in concern to you that you're not passed out in a crater in the floor." "Let me tell you this…the only thing keeping me from jumping this desk and kicking your ass all the way to Sound is that Naruto made me promise him that I wouldn't hurt you."_ Naruto had made them promise not to harm him? That one thought gave him hope that maybe, in time, Naruto would forgive him. It was un-Uchihalike to beg, but he wasn't going to get Naruto's whereabouts from her any other way. "Tsunade-sama, you have every right to be angry with me. I screwed up and it cost me Naruto. For what it's worth, I do love Naruto and I'm deeply sorry for what I did to him. Please, Tsunade-sama, allow me to rectify my mistake by talking things out with Naruto. I don't want to have this distance between us."

Tsunade openly stared at the Uchiha. Did he just beg?! She almost checked outside her window to see if Hell had frozen over. Containing the smirk she wanted to show, she replied, "All right, Uchiha, I'll tell you where he's at. But if you screw up this time, you _won't_ get a second chance. He's at Manzokumachi, the town he and Jiraiya went to first when they were searching for me. I'm sure you remember where it's at."

Sasuke had no trouble in recalling the town. He'd been so worried when he learned that his brother had been after the blonde, only to learn later that Itachi was here as a warning against the councilors to remind them that he was still alive. It made sense that Naruto would return to a place where he'd been with his former sensei. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I won't let you down. Naruto _will_ be returning with me." He bowed and quickly exited the room.

Tsunade took TonTon from her assistant's arms and stroked his ears gently. "Ne, Shizune, was that an award-winning performance or what? I've got him right where I want him. Humph, how ironic that it's Sasuke now doing the chasing instead of Naruto. Let's see if he makes a big fool of himself this time or if he's learned his lesson."

*************************************************************************************

_You'd think I'd be strong enough to make it through_

_And rise above when the rain falls down_

_But it's so hard to be strong_

_When you've been missin' somebody so long_

_It's just a matter of time I'm sure_

_But time takes time and I can't hold on_

_So won't you try as hard as you can?_

_To put my broken heart together again_

Sasuke practically yanked clothing out of his closet as he stuffed it into a backpack. His heart was racing franticly against his chest as he pondered over his soon-to-be reunion with Naruto. How would the blonde take seeing him there? Icy blue eyes swam before his eyes as he recalled how Naruto had looked when he saw him last. He'd just have to make him listen, that's all. Closing his backpack, he hoisted it onto his back. His eyes came into contact with the framed photo of himself and Naruto when they'd attained Chunin status. The blonde had been so happy that he was one step closer to realizing his dream of becoming Hokage. He couldn't help but smile as he saw those blue eyes lit up in happiness. It made him regret ever opening his big mouth and saying what he did about the Kyuubi. _I'm coming for you, Naruto, and I'm not letting you go._ The soft click of the door closing behind him broke the silence in the room as Sasuke made his way to Manzokumachi.

*************************************************************************************

Alright, we're heading to our conclusion now! Hopefully everyone's enjoyed the story so far (at least I hope you have). Reviews are always welcome!

Chapter 4 Preview: Sasuke finds Naruto in Manzokumachi. Can he persuade the blonde to listen to him? And will there be fantastic make-up sex? Stay tuned for the final chapter of _Love Will Lead You Back_!

Song used in this chapter: _It's Not Goodbye_ – Laura Pausini


	5. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, where to begin? My week has been horrendous so far. First, on Monday, my hard drive totally crashed. Meaning all of my story chapters and notes are gone. Fortunately, I had most of it backed up, but none of the newer stuff.

Then, on Tuesday, to add insult to injury, I was involved in a car wreck. We were totally sideswiped on the way into work. The car is totaled and I've got contusions and burns from where the seatbelt caught me. My mom, who was driving, totally shattered her right knee. They're still not sure when she'll be released from the hospital and she won't be able to drive for a year at least.

Needless to say, I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on my stories again. My education is going to be put on hold as well. I'll take this last class that I had already signed up for in the summer, but after that…well, it's a question mark.

Just wanted everyone to know!


End file.
